User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Isotope's Rap Battles of Internet Culture S1 - Urban Dictionary vs Know Your Meme
Another collab with Elvis! (No we are not married, AWC, shut up) (He wrote Urban Dictionary, and gave me some nice pointers for Know Your Meme's lines. Thanks.) This one was pretty slow to write, but it picked up when I actually worked on it. Another simple battle, the only thing really off about it is that there are pauses. And they aren't even like 5 second pauses. You could fit 4 lines into it! I guess the pauses gives the battle some character, I dunno. Anyways! Onto the battle, Know Your Meme vs Urban Dictionary blah blah blah, hope you enjoy! Beat: "Renegade" by Profetesa Beats (Battle starts at 0:21) Battle Urban Dictionary is in brick red, and Know Your Meme is in dark blue. ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE VERSUS BEGIN! I'm here to inform, it's time to Know Your Maker! You define words with the sexual wit of a fifth grader! You used to be okay, now you fail to be comical. Forever Alone laughing at anything anatomical! (Pause) Fight me? You'll end up like everyone of your entries. You'll fall into submission trying to outrap this pro MC! Been here since 1999, I'll easily Deal With this pest. When it comes to defining the internet, everyone knows I'm the best! Every singe web user knows my name! I've achieved fame you could only dream of, from merch to board games! When it comes to the mic, you know this urban legend prevails! I'm spitting hot fresh bars, while you've become stale. (Another pause) Wow, 17 years, and you still haven't made me chuckle. A million definitions, yet not one good rebuttal! Change your motto, "I used to be good, but now I just whine!" You've got a way with words except for when you rhyme! (Roasted!) Here's some definitions I found of this me wannabe: Top Definition - A crappy rapper and an excuse for a DB. 2. A shit-infested site trying to act relevant and MLG. 3. An ear rapist on the mic worse than The Bee Movie memes. I respect your fame and your popularity's altitude, But yet you re-define words for the sake to be crude! "Oh but it's slang and words from internet culture!" Except for when you twist words just to trigger Tumblr! You've dropped in traffic, you're a shell, forgotten! I'm ''Number One! You're Robbie "Rotten"! Your crowd-sourced sources are just absurd. "Define your World" but needs genitals to define a word. I use my pro skillz on scrubs who dare try to approach me! You're so shit on the mic I bet you came out the peach emoji! I've been defining words for years, earning all sorts of respect. But there's no way to define how much you just got rekt! '''WHO WON?' WHO'S NEXT? ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE! \ˈīsəˌtōpz rap ˈbadlz əv inˈtərˈnet ˈkəl-chər\ n. A really bad rap battle series. Who won? Know Your Meme Urban Dictionary Hint stuff Hint Explained The picture's name is "Be familiar with memes", a synonym of Know Your Meme. The dictionary of memes is a reference to Urban Dictionary. Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts